


Episode 2.9: House Arrest

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, But That's Classified, Canon Compliant, Cause that's how I see them, Friendship, Fury's New Tricarrier, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Natasha Is Fury's Favorite, Once I Get There, Season 3 Is Going To Screw Everything Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fury enjoys his new Tricarrier and has a soft spot for both spiders in his life (but that's classified).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.9: House Arrest

                Nick Fury couldn’t think of a better way to start his day than watching the sun rise over the Atlantic from the bridge of his beautiful new Tricarrier.  Her maiden voyage had been a resounding success, and all the occupants of the previous Helicarrier had been relocated back onto the new one.  That included the young heroes that had been taking up room in the Parker household, who according to Phil had a very…eventful going-away party.

                “It’s beautiful, sir.” Agent Romanoff materialized in the peripheral area of his good eye and he acknowledged her with a nod.  She must not be too bothered by the happenings at the Parker house if she was literally staying on his good side.

                “That it is, agent.”

                “Tony can’t wait for you to take it for a real spin.  See what she can do.”

                “Tell Stark I’m not ready to ding this baby up quite yet.  Want to luxuriate in that new Helicarrier smell for a bit.”

                “You realize that if Spider-Man had been here, he probably would have made that exact same joke.”

                He glanced at his agent, who was smirking a little.  “Guess the kid’s starting to rub off on me, then.  Surprised you haven’t picked anything up yet.”

                She shrugged.  “I’m not around him that much.  Sneaking into his new house to reinstall my bugs is probably the closest I’ve been to him lately.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “Had I known you’d set up that level of security around the house after the first carrier went down, I might have forgiven you sooner.”

                “I only did it because the other kids were moving in.  It’s the only way Parker would have ever allowed SHIELD tech of any kind back inside his house.”

                “But now he’s safer than ever, even with his teammates back on board.”  There was a pause, then a quiet, “Thank you.”

                He turned to face her at that. “Didn’t do it for you, Romanoff.”  Well, maybe not entirely.  But a little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Coulson reminded him that he’d made the call to put in the security on the house right after Natasha had first confronted him about the crash.  But that was information above her clearance level.  “I just hope he leaves the new one intact.”

                She grinned wryly and shook her head.  “You and me both, sir.  You and me both.”


End file.
